


The First and Hopefully, the Last

by akihanazami



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihanazami/pseuds/akihanazami
Summary: First thing's first, what comes first matters. A short Valentine's fluff for TasuHoma Week 2021.Day 1: First
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: TasuHoma Week 2021





	The First and Hopefully, the Last

“Apologies! But I was here first.”

“Huh? No, I was.”

“No, I got here first!”

“I touched the remote first.”

“But I sat down first!”

“No, I entered the room first.”

Sakuya glanced at the two adults before walking past them towards the kitchen area. “What are they doing?” He asked Omi, who was already there preparing dinner.

“Hm? They're fighting over the TV,” Omi answered, only looking up for a moment before returning his attention to the food. 

“Ehh? Again?” Sakuya frowned. 

Misumi was there too! God knew why. “It's because Arisu doesn't want to watch anything that Tasuku's watching, so they keep fighting over the remote~” He told Sakuya, “But I don't think they're fighting because they hate each other, even though they're starting to bicker as often as Juza and Banri.”

“They've been doing that for the past few days now, huh,” Omi commented, chuckling lightly. “It's kinda strange but I agree with Misumi, it's probably not because they hate each other.”

“I don't think I've seen Homare-san watching TV as much as he has been lately,” Sakuya admitted, “I think he usually starts reciting his poems by the time he gets home, but now he heads for the couch as soon as he can.”

“Same time as Tasuku does too, right~?” Misumi added, “Also, also! The way they're sitting closer and closer to each other while time passes… it's kinda cute, right?”

“You guys,” Omi interrupted, “They're right there so if you keep talking, they might hear you.”

“Oh, sorry…!”

“Wah~! Sorry!”

The two on the couch ended up watching some sort of drama that Homare seemed to take interest in, leaning forward and practically tipping over the edge of the couch. They always seem to settle on one show somehow as soon as they got tired of fighting over the remote, and most of the time, the fight seemed unnecessary because they were technically taking turns everyday when it came to what kind of show they watched. Wasn’t it a fitness program yesterday? 

“First.”

Homare responded to Tasuku's smug grin with a pout. “That can't be fair!” He cried, “It's because you didn't do it correctly! Look, you colored outside of the lines!”

Azuma giggled behind his hand, watching as the two raced against each other in colouring one of his books. 

“They're having fun,” Tsumugi commented next to him, a sleeping Hisoka leaning on his shoulder. “It's like watching two children, huh?”

“It's cute,” Azuma agreed, “Homare is one thing but you wouldn't expect Tasuku, right? They get along surprisingly well.”

“What kind of color is that? It's too bright.” Tasuku's pointing finger was immediately slapped away by Homare, the collision producing a loud, painful sound. Tasuku winced as he pulled away. 

“You simply don't understand! It's called abstract art!” Homare retorted, “Although I'm not surprised that you wouldn't know that.”

“Hey, what do you mean by that now…” 

Azuma and Tsumugi exchanged a glance before giggling at each other, earning a questioning look from the other two. 

“Tomorrow is February.”

Tsumugi's eyes flickered from the script to Tasuku from the other side of the room. “Yes,” He replied, “The first of February… do you have any plans?”

“Maybe,” Tasuku replied, his voice coming out as a mumble. Tsumugi could tell that he was unsure. Unsure of himself, if anything. 

“There's thirteen more days before the fourteenth, so if you're-”

“I never said I was gonna ask anyone out,” Tasuku cut him off, overpowering Tsumugi's suggestive voice with his own louder one. “I was just saying it's the first again…”

A smug grin crept up Tsumugi's lips. “Well, I never said you were gonna ask anyone out, I'm just saying there's thirteen days before Valentine's.”

“Whatever you're thinking about, stop it,” Tasuku scowled at him, keeping his eyes on the paper in his hands. 

“Fufu, right~” Tsumugi lifted the script up to cover his mouth, “Homare-san's monthly shopping is tomorrow, right? Are you going to go with him?”

Tasuku flashed him a glare before returning his eyes to his own script.

“... Maybe.”

“You can just feel the love in the air right now, Tasuku-kun! There's hearts all over the streets— oh, is that a street act? Come on, let's check it out!”

Tasuku allowed Homare to drag him by the arm, taking him to the street act about what might be a couple trying to fix their dying love, or something. Tasuku barely realized he was focusing more on how Homare got completely absorbed in the drama, eyes sparkling with interest. 

“Like I said, you have thirteen days, you can confess anytime. It doesn't have to be tomorrow.”

Tsumugi was right, Tasuku can confess any day, take his time to build up his guts and all but… is there any other perfect day than the first? Any other perfect day to tell Homare that he wants to be with him? See, he can be poetic too… kind of. Besides, Tasuku wants to be the first… who knows who else might plan to steal Homare from him. 

If there's any better day to use his words, it's today. 

“Arisugawa…” He began, but… 

“Sorry, Tasuku-kun, just hold on a little longer, the act is almost over…!”

‘That's not it,’ Tasuku thought, weighing the bags in his hands. They're not heavy, not this time, but his heart in his chest was. ‘Arisugawa, listen,’ He thought, ‘Look at me.. look at me.’

And look he did. “Is something the matter, Tasuku-kun? You're glaring.”

“Huh? Nothing, just thinking.”

Hold my hand, goddamn it.

“It's too early for ice cream.”

“Tasuku-kun, don't you know?”

Tasuku stared at him with a deadpan look, waiting for him to continue. 

“Well, you see, Tasuku-kun, this particular parlor opens for the first time in just a few minutes. I know because I read about it on the internet a few nights ago!” Homare bragged proudly, “And! The first thirty customers will win a beautiful and artistic cup!”

“Just a cup? Why a cup? Is this really an ice cream parlor shop?” Tasuku murmured just a few of his questions as the confetti went off, announcing the shop's grand opening. 

Homare was right, Tasuku didn't understand art. Even as Homare marveled in the glorious design of the cup, Tasuku remained baffled. It was just a cup to him, but Homare presented it to him like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Homare was wrong, Tasuku thinks Homare's the most beautiful thing in the world. But then again, Homare might know that too. Honestly, what exactly goes on in this man's mind?

“What are you thinking, Tasuku-kun?” Homare finally placed the cup down on the table, shifting his attention to the man in front of him. “You've been awfully quiet ever since we left the dorms, did your brain shut down for the whole day?”

Tasuku furrowed his eyebrows in an offended manner, shaking his head. “Like I said, I'm just thinking.”

“Yes, you said that,” Homare replied, “But about what?”

You.

Tasuku went quiet, pursing his lips as he thought. Words, words, words… Come on, Tasuku. They're just five words. 

“Arisugawa…”

“Hmm?” Homare placed his chin on his hand, leaning closer. 

“Would…” 

Red eyes were locked on his, gleaming with curiosity… is this poetry? 

“Would you be my Valentine's…?”

The words finally left his lips, and the question is out. Homare's surprised expression was to be expected, but he reacted faster than Tasuku could register what was going on. 

Homare's wide eyes started smiling as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, placing it on the table in front of Tasuku. 

“Open it,” Homare urged with a grin.

Reluctantly, Tasuku took the box in his hands and cracked it open. The accessory was silver, with a pretty green jewel (whether it was real or fake didn't matter) shining on top. 

“You got me a ring,” Tasuku awed, and Homare nodded eagerly.

“I wanted to wait until the end of the day but…!”

Tasuku smirked. “But I asked first.”

“Hmph! At least I got you a pretty ring!”

“Then let me get you one after this too.”

The other let out a short laugh. “And I still got you the ring first, I won!”

“Sure,” Tasuku smiled, “But I asked you out first.”

Homare didn't respond to that, and Tasuku looked up to see his expression. Did he say something wrong? No, wait. Homare was smiling. His smile was small, and gentle, and unusual. 

“You mean even after Valentine's?”

Tasuku raised an eyebrow. “Obviously.”

“Then… I'm fine with that.”

Tasuku blinked. He felt a little stupid for a moment. “Fine with what.”

“You being first, of course,” Homare responded with a smile, “You're first to me, always. My number one.”

Poof went Tasuku's face as it reddened brightly. He struggled to get his words out, but he won't let Homare win this one. 

“You too, Homare. You're the number one in my heart.”

Score. Poetry. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was prettyyyyy rushed but I think it's funky! thanks to skye (@misukazuomi on twt) for beta reading!! :3   
> also uhh my twt is @akihanazami, my other works will be art so !! yay  
> hope you liked this!!


End file.
